Marry You
by Luxam
Summary: Kamu, Roy Mustang, akan menikah dengan dia, Riza Hawkeye.


**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

**~.~**

**Marry You**

By Luxam

**~.~**

**~.~  
**

_Di sana, dia yang cantik, berdiri di atas altar._

_Di sini, kamu yang (mudah-mudahan cukup) tampan (untuknya) berdiri di sebelahnya._

**~.~**

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Anda gila."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Ada yang salah dengan otak anda."

"Aku menggunakannya untuk memikirkanmu setiap saat, tak mungkin ada yang salah."

"Banyak wanita lain yang lebih baik dari saya."

"Bagiku kau yang terbaik."

"Saya mungkin tak akan bisa membahagiakan anda."

"Aku yang akan membahagiakanmu."

Lamaran yang terbilang nekat untuk mendapatkan Si Mata Elang. Lengah sedikit, tak ada jaminan kepala tak berlubang. Namun satu hal yang harus diingat, kamu, Flame Alchemist, selalu punya nyali lebih untuk melakukan hal-hal nekat, termasuk yang satu itu.

**~.~**

"Aku akan menikah dengannya," katamu bangga di depan teman-teman seperjuanganmu yang sengaja kamu panggil untuk mengumumkan kabar gembira.

"APA?!" Edward Elric mendadak bertambah tinggi.

"APA?!" Alphonse Elric mendadak kembali menjadi zirah lagi.

"APA?!" Jean Havoc mendadak tak lumpuh lagi.

"APA?!" Heyman Breda mendadak kurus.

"APA?!" Vato Falman mendadak gemuk.

"APA?!" Alex Louis Armstrong mendadak berotot. Oh, maaf, memang dia sudah berotot sejak dulu.

Deskripsi yang terlalu hiperbola, namun bagaimanapun juga semua orang tahu bersatunya kamu dengan bawahan cantikmu dalam ikatan asmara sama dengan munculnya keajaiban dunia ke-8. Bahkan homunculus mungkin akan mampu bangkit lagi karena keterkejutannya—kamu memohon tidak untuk yang satu itu.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, dong. Apa salah jika aku melamarnya?" kamu bertanya dengan nada kesal, sedikit merasa tersinggung. Apa sebegitu mencengangkannya jika kamu menjalin hubungan dengan sang sniper? Kenapa reaksi teman-teman seperjuangnmu jauh lebih terkejut dibanding dulu ketika mendengar Homunculus memanfaatkan Amestris untuk keabadian, misalnya?

"Bukan begitu, Jenderal bodoh." Edward kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Hanya saja apa kau yakin tidak sedang bermimpi?"

"Mungkin saja anda terlalu lelah bekerja sehingga berhalusinasi, Jenderal," ujar Alphonse.

"Nanti kubawakan obat demam dari tokoku, sesekali anda perlu istirahat." Havoc kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Jaga pola makanmu."

"Mengigau dalam keadaan sadar memang mungkin terjadi."

"Olahraga yang cukup untuk mengimbangi kesibukan anda berkerja," Breda, Falman, dan Armstrong menambahkan.

Hampir saja kamu membakar Markas Besar Militer, jika tak ingat teman-teman seperjuanganmu memang punya selera humor yang cukup bagus.

**~.~**

"Kau ingin mengundang siapa saja, _honey_? Teman-teman sekolahmu? Seluruh personil militer? Seluruh rakyat Amestris? Atau sekalian dengan seluruh rakyat Xing juga? Kita bisa minta bantuang Kaisar Yao untuk itu."

Satu moncong peluru siap meletus di pelipis kananmu ketika kalian tengah berunding tentang undangan pernikahan.

**~.~**

"Martha, Angelica, Isabella, Emily, Jasmine, Rachel, Vanessa, Alexa, Hanna, Catherine, Sophie, Natalie, Maria, Samantha, Gabriella, Valeria, Anne, Penelope, Julia, Stella, Melissa, Nicole, Nora, Jessie, dan Josephine, maaf, aku akan menikah. Kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai sini saja, ya."

PLAK!

Malam itu, kamu tidur dengan pipi kiri dan kanan bengkak hasil tamparan lima perenam gadis Amestris.

**~.~**

Di tengah gelapnya malam, kalian berbincang.

"Saya tak punya cukup keberanian untuk bahagia," ia mengepalkan tangan seakan berdoa.

"Ya, bagaimanapun juga tangan kita sudah berlumuran darah," kamu membelai rambutnya.

"Mereka mungkin sedang mengutuk kita dari alam sana."

"Atau berpesta pora menikmati dunia abadi."

"Setiap menutup mata, bayang-bayang itu selalu datang menerjang. Malu mengakuinya, tetapi jujur saya katakan saya takut."

"Karena itu kita menutup mata bersama, setiap malam, selalu, seperti ini. Hingga mata ini tak dapat dibuka lagi."

**~.~**

Kamu berdiri tegap dengan kepala tertunduk.

Di depan sebuah makam.

Makam dengan nisan bertuliskan _Maes Hughes_.

"...Aku menemukannya," ucapmu lirih. "Satu orang yang akan setia mendukungku hingga akhir."

Kamu sedikit mengangkat kepala. "Akhirnya semua lengkap, hanya kau yang merusak rencana dengan pergi lebih dahulu."

Kemudian kamu membalikkan badan, berjalan gontai meninggalkan makam itu. "Bodoh."

**~.~**

Akhirnya, lonceng gereja berdentang keras di Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Di sana, dia yang cantik, berdiri di atas altar.

Di sini, kamu yang (mudah-mudahan cukup) tampan (untuknya) berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apakah kamu, Roy Mustang, bersedia mencintai Riza Hawkeye dengan sepenuh hatimu, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Apakah kamu, Riza Hawkeye, bersedia mencintai Roy Mustang dengan sepenuh hatimu, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

Bibirmu bertaut dengan bibirnya, resmi sudah hubungan kalian. Mulai hari ini, dia mengganti nama belakangnya mengikuti namamu. Tak ada kata-kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa bahagianya dirimu.

_Riza Mustang_, seperti yang sudah lama kamu harapkan.

**~.~**

**~.~**

**Fin**

**~.~**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
